Sonamy- New Tactics
by notmyproblem22
Summary: One day, Amy FINALLY realizes she's been going about all wrong with Sonic. So now she changes tactics... Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Sonamy- New Tactics

Okay first off, this is my first fanfic. And I just wanted to make a Sonamy fic. Just cuz. So no friking flames, please? Kay, Thanks. That's all I have to say. Oh and ther SHALL be Sonamy fluff. Don't worry Amy won't abandon her new plan.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except Love Arrow ( and she's not even my OC. I just sorta made her up)

Amy Rose sat on pink her bed in pink her room, her eyes glued to her computer screen placed in front of her. Today would be the day Love Arrow sent out a new video on YouTube. Love Arrow was a famous youtuber in Mobius. She uploaded videos about random topics, but every Friday she uploaded a video, of course, about love. Amy had sent her a question under Anonymous. And guess who it was about?

Not like it's hard.

Thank god none of her friends watched Love Arrow. Amy hadn't actually stated Sonic's name, but her friends would figure it out. Easily. Finally, the video uploaded, and Amy started it. A pretty white furred leopard with long, curly brown hair ( once again not my OC just kinda randomly thought her up) up in a ponytail was able to be seen. Amy idly watched until her question came up.

" Dear Love Arrow,

There's this guy who I reeaaaallly like but he always seems to not se more than a friend. But sometimes it seems like he secretly has feelings for me, but it's really hard to get moments like that. Help!

Thanks, Anonymous"

"Hmm… I've seen this before. I know! You need to stop showing any interest in him. In fact, try to temporarily turn off your feelings for him. When he comes around, try to think of some good looking celebrity. Oh! And everyone once in a while, gush about the celebrity while around him to make him jealous. Good luck!"

Amy stared at the screen; inwardly face palming for not thinking of this earlier. Turning her computer off, she got up and raced down stairs.

...

It was a sunny day, with beautiful marshmallow clouds scattered throughout the sky with a slight breeze, the perfect day to go to the park. And that was exactly what Sonic and the gang had planned. Sonic and the gang stood on the porch of Amy's house.

"Well, someone should knock on the door," Rouge said, breaking through the light chatter.

"I'm not doing it," Sonic said jokingly, putting his hands up in front of him.

"I'll go get her." Knuckles volunteered, walking towards the door. He knocked on it rather loudly, "AAMMY!"

"It's open!" Amy's voice chimed out from inside. Knuckles pushed open the door and saw Amy sitting in front of her TV, her eyes not even glancing his way.

"Hey Amy. We're going to the park. You wanna come?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah."

"Sonic's coming" Knuckles teased, smirking, VERY aware of the pink hedgehog's crush on the blue hero.

Amy refused to the urge to jump up and scream "OF COURSE!", and instead waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. I'm good"

"Wh-wha- uh okay…" Knuckles took a step back, confused," You sure?"

Amy nodded. Knuckles turned and walked back out. He heard her ask her thinking aloud to herself "Don't dead open inside? What the heck does that mean?" (WALKING DEAD REFERENCE LIKE A BOSS). As Knuckles closed the door behind him, Tails piped up.

"Where's Amy?"

"She didn't want to come.."

"Heh. Did you tell her I was coming?" Sonic joked. " Yeah, but she still didn't feeling like coming along" Knuckles said. Everyone gaped at him.

" WWWAAAAAATTTT?" Silver asked, shocked," But I thought- What- Ugh. It's no use."

" I know, but that was what she said. Anyway, let's go." Knuckles seemed to shrug it off. But everyone else was still shocked, especially Sonic.

When they reached the park, everyone shrugged it off, thinking it was only because she was watching a really good TV (WHICH SHE WAS) show or something. But inside, they were still confused. A lot, and none more than Sonic. He leaned against a tree, lst in thought. 'Just yesterday she had hugged me so hard I had trouble breathing. What had happened that changed her mind?' He wondered in the shade of a tree, the laughter of children snaking in the air around him.

"Hey Sonic! A little help?! "Knuckles yelled to him as he dodged a tackle from Tails, sprinting away a football clasped between his hands. Sonic smiled, mentally shrugging it off. He raced towards the echidna, thinking it was only a one day thing. Little did he know he was wrong.

Well, that was crappy wasn't it? oh well whateves. Until next time sweety!


	2. Meet the Arrow

Sonamy – New tactics chapter 2

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy hunnies! Super sorry I didn't update last week! TOTALLY busy, but anyway. I plan to update every week on the weekends, the LOVELY weekend! Maybe Friday nights, not sure bout that though. Anyway, let the story go on!

"H-how did you-?"

"Weeellllll…. Let's just say I have a friend who is, like, SUPER good with computers," Love Arrow giggled over the phone, "also, the personality description of the boy you were talking about."

Amy had mysteriously received a call, and when she picked up, it was none other than Love Arrow. When Amy had sent her the question, she had added YOU-KNOW-WHO's general personality. She asked Love Arrow to not read the traits out loud.

" S-so you knew guessed who I was and had a Nerd friend find out if I really was THE Amy Rose, not some fan-girl who liked Sonic and wanted to be me?"

"Pretty much!" Love Arrow chirped, but then became more serious, "So, I was watching some older reports that had been filming you guys as you battled the Egg-what's-his-name. And I gotta admit, what you said was pretty dang accurate."

"Yeah…" Amy smiled, "So you've chosen to personally help me?"

"YOU BETCHA!"

"OHMIGOD! Thank you!"

" Um, yeah, I kinda maybe sorta know where you live, so I'll be right over."

"WAT."

Amy heard her doorbell ring throughout her house.

"I'M HERE!"

It was a good thing Amy's house was always neat.

…

Amy and love Arrow sat across from each other on Amy's bed, talking as the yellow sunlight streamed in through the open windows.

"Okay, so what celebrity did you focus on?"

"Drake C. Parrick," Amy said in a slightly dreamy voice

"Oooohhh! Good choice! But have you gushed about him in front of Sonic yet?"

"No. I haven't really talked to Sonic since Monday. And that was when I still acted like a color-blind fangirl… (it's Wednesday, and yesterday Amy got Love's advice, at least in this fic)"

" Well, maybe you can find a way to get everyone together. I guess could I could come with you, if that's okay?"

"Really?" Amy smiled brightly, "You'd do that? It's perfect! I'll just introduce you to my friends!... But, uh, what is your real name?"

Love Arrow smiled, "Get this! It's Laura Arrow!"

"Really? Wow," Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Uhuh. Anyway, you can just introduce me to your friends, and I'll make sure everything goes as planned."

"Cheers to our plan!"

The two girls were about to slap palms, when-

GRRRRWLLL

Laura held her tummy, embarrassed.

"Cheers to lunch!" Amy grinned.


	3. The Picnic

Sonamy new tactics- Chapter 3

Hello to all the people who actually read my fanfic! I'm sorry for all my crappy excuses for not updating on my stated schedule. But HEY! I've updated it now, haven't I? I try not to take forever like other writers. (WINK WINK) So I shall now continue on to chapter 3 of my New Tactics fanfic (To be honest I'm surprised why Sega hasn't had Amy try this yet in a game. Or something.)

PS: I OWN NOTHING except Love Arrow (Laura)

"Hmm… Okay sure!" Amy chirped into her phone," I'd love to! Your house, today, at 2:30 pm, right Cream?"

Amy paused. " 'Kay! So, uh, is it okay if I bring a new friend? You wouldn't mind, right?"

Amy smiled brightly and put down her phone, hanging up.

"Sooooo what did she say?" Laura sprang up from the couch and moved over to Amy who leaned against an open window.

"She said yes!" Amy half giggled half squealed.

Laura had suggested trying out Amy's new plan as soon as possible, and Cream just happened to have wanted to invite everyone over for a picnic. Amy had suggested that Laura could come and help if Amy got stuck somewhere.

It was 1:45, so they had about….some time (I don't want to do any more math than I have to, kay?)….so Laura started testing Amy by asking random questions or saying things and asking Amy to pretend it was Sonic taking.

" Hey Ames. If I wore pants, would you want to get in them?"

" LAURA!"

Laura suppressed a fit of giggles, "Sorry. Ok, next one. Okay, suppose Sonic compliments you. What do you say?"

"Aaaww, thanks Sonic!" She smiled in the way that girls do when they are trying to tell a guy to go back to the friend zone they tried to escape from.

Laura grinned.

"Perfect."

Amy and Laura stood outside Cream's house, Amy nervously dusting her new dress. Well, it wasn't exactly "new". It was the same thing she usually wore, but with a lower neckline and it fit her better (am I the only one who noticed Amy's dress literally FLARES out?). There were only small changes so it wasn't too obvious.

Laura caught Amy's eye, "Relax, Amy! You'll be great! Seriously. You can do this."

Amy sighed and smiled, nodding. Amy and Laura walked up the peach patio steps and knocked on the door, Amy's gloved hand gripping the exquisite door knocker (I have no idea what they are actually called).

The door opened and Vanilla was there, beaming at them.

" Hello girls! Oh, you must be Amy's friend!" Vanilla paused, noticing Amy's dress changes. She shrugged almost unnoticeably and continued on, " They are out back, in the backyard. So honey, what's your name?"

"Me? My name is Laura Afton," Laura smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

Vanilla smiled back, "You too!" and led them off the patio, and to the backyard.

As they approached the group, Amy looked over everyone there. Cream, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and …Shadow? Kay then.

"Hey guys!" Amy waved to them as they turned around. She noticed they all did double take when they saw her dress. Even Shadow.

"This is Laura Afton! Is it ok if she hangs with us?" Amy introduced Laura happily, Laura smiling and waving somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, why not?" Cream smiled adorably and beckoned them over, Amy and Laura plunking down next to Cream.

"So, um, hi! I'm Laura."

"Hi, I'm Tails!"

Rouge smiled, "He's a genius. I'm Rouge"

And so they went around in turns introducing who they were, even though Laura already knew who they were. Who didn't know the heroes who constantly kicked the Egg-what's-his-face's arse?

As conversation continued on, Amy felt a light elbow in her side.

"What?" Amy asked, turning to face Laura.

Laura beckoned for Amy's ear. She cupped her hands around it and whispered excitedly, "He's staring at you! I told you the changes would help! Now laugh as if I told you something funny. This looks sort of suspicious."

Amy broke into laughter and smiled. "They seriously did that?" She giggled, not daring a peek at Sonic.

"Heh. Yup!" Laura chirped, getting what Amy was asking. She quickly looked at Sonic who was looking at Amy with a slightly bewildered/flushed expression on his face.

"But….." Laura beckoned for her ear again, "You need to find a way to try out your new 'angle of attack'."

Laura leaned back, smiling again. Amy giggled some more.

"True that!" she smiled again.

Silver looked at the football in his hands, a little unsure of himself, but then threw the ball almost perfectly to Knuckles.

"Nice throw!"Sonic commented, his signature smile plastered across his face.

"Hey guys!" Tails chirped as he rummaged through a basket, "There's brownies!"

Knuckles tossed the football away, rushing forward. "DIBS!"

The football rolled away and out of sight.

"KNUCKLES!"


End file.
